mystery_warfare_scooby_doofandomcom-20200214-history
Hijinks Solving
Hijinks Solving is the ninth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Warfare. Premise Scooby-Doo is bored, as he has his old friends, who came to visit by and need help. Synopsis Scooby-Doo is bored after no monster trying to chase them for a week, as Shaggy plays Crypts and Creatures with himself. Scooby-Doo knows Mystery Inc is close to getting back together, as they need Daphne but they also need to stop Skeleton Freak. Shaggy knows it will be one at a time. Scooby-Doo opens the door and sees his old friend, Speed Buggy, Captain Caveman and Jabberjaw. Scooby-Doo is happy to see them, but they are attacked by a Gorilla Cloak, who is using cloak and becoming a Gorilla to attack other people. Shaggy and Scooby call Fred and others for help, as Karl is shocked to hear, Speed Buggy, Captain Caveman, and Jabberjaw teaming up again, as they need help to stop the Gorilla Cloak. First, Mayor Woodward wants to invite, Scooby and his friends as a reunion party. Scooby and Shaggy are excited because they want more food, there, as he called Mystery Inc, again to go to Mayor Woodward, with Scooby and his friends. It turned out to be the Gorilla Cloaked, as they kidnapped Fred and the others from Mystery Inc, as Scooby-Doo and Shaggy are not captured. Freaky Phantom arrived late, as he getting a drink for the reunion with food. Shaggy and his gang found footprints of where. News Reporter found out that the Gorilla Cloaked as at a roof in the building, as Shaggy and Scooby know that Mystery Inc is inside, preventing them to find. The buildings are locked-down, as Shaggy knows they need Karl, but Scooby-Doo decided not to call them, as he will use his friends to save them. They go and find Gorilla Cloaked in the top of the buildings, as Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, and his friends vow to never let them win. The building is locked down, as they have no idea. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo go inside, in a secret interest, as Scooby tells his friends to stay, to keep Gorilla Cloaked, from escaping. The battle, as they lock the doors, as Shaggy and Scooby continue to argue about, who it is. They think the Mayor did, as they go into the top floor, Mystery Inc is saved by Shaggy and Scooby-Doo. Fred has a plan, but Scooby decided it was his turn to do it. Gorilla Cloak knows that they escaped, as they approach him on the roof. Gorilla Cloaked escape from the roof, with the flying. Velma believes, it isn't true. They go down after the system is working. Speed Buggy with Captain Caveman and Jabberjaw to chase down the Gorilla Cloak from escaping. Fred got the nets from Shaggy, as they save it for the trap with Dehydrator to dry him. As is weakened as Velma use the nets to capture him. Velma unmasked him, as it turned to Freaky Phantom. He wanted to scare them because he wasn't invited from Mayor Woodward, as he plans to use the Gorilla Cloak to scare them away. Freak Phantom in anger, as he nearly succeeded. As he goes to jail, Fred is happy that they solve another Mystery, as they thank Shaggy, Scooby and his friends. Speed Buggy, Captain Caveman and Jabberjaw thinks that the reunion is worth it, as they all laugh. As Shaggy eats more of the food. Character Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake (Mentioned) * Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Speed Buggy (First Appearance) * Captain Caveman (First Appearance) * Jabberjaw (First Appearance) Villains: * Gorilla Cloak (first appearance) * Freak Phantom (First Appearance) Other characters: * Mayor Woodward (First Appearance) * Mayor's Guards (First Appearance) Locations * Coolsville ** Coolsville Tower Objects * Sandwiches * Cake * Crisp * Net * Dehydrator Suspects Culprits Edit Cast Notes/trivia * Frank Welker repise, Jabberjaw since the original series * Mayor Woodward owns Coolsville * Scooby-Doo met them, since he started his Mystery career * Karl doesn't appear for the first time Miscellaneous * Disguises: * Traps: Dehydrator, Nets * Clues: Clay * "Zoinks" count: 1 * "Jeepers" count: * "Jinkies" count: * "Hold The Phone" count: * Running Gag: "Rhaggy" Cultural references * The designs back then, resembling mostly Iwao Takamoto's work. * Speed Buggy, Jabberjaw, Captain Caveman and Jonthan Wellington Muddlemore (the "Funky Phantom") are based off their original counterparts, all of whom (except the Funky Phantom) had appeared along side Scooby-Doo in the Laff-a-Lympics TV series, as members of the Scooby Doobies; Speed Buggy had also appeared in an episode of The New Scooby-Doo Movies. JWM and Speed Buggy also showed up in issue 50 of DC Comics's Scooby-Doo, where they teamed up to break Mystery Inc. out of jail. In other languages See Also Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Warfare Season 1 Episodes